


Hugging His Treasure

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: These Two Hearts [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: The Doctor has devised a plan to prove to Rose how much he loves her on their fifth anniversary. But when do the Doctor’s plans ever go quite the way they were intended?





	Hugging His Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> So, long story short, a photo was posted by Caedmon with the caption “Imagine your OTP” (link to the photo can be found in the end notes… in case you don’t want spoilers.) This resulted in a lot of discussion among the Fangirls (you know who you are!)
> 
> So, I did imagine my OTP... and then I wrote my imaginings. My mind could have taken it to full-on smut, but this turned out to be fluff and fun, with some gentle whump, and a little mild sexual content.
> 
> As always, my undying thanks to [mrsbertucci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci) and [Rose_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Nebula) for their brilliant beta skills. You pushed me to make it so much better!

* * *

The Doctor hid inside his study, listening as the front door squeaked opened and closed, and his single human heart thrashed in his chest. Finally! Rose was home. It seemed he’d been waiting hours for her return, the long-stemmed rose he clenched in his fist wilting a little more with each passing second.

It was their fifth wedding anniversary and he’d managed to convince Jackie and Pete to look after Hope overnight. Weeell, it actually hadn’t taken a lot of convincing… or any at all, if he was being honest. The proud grandparents were only too delighted to look after the toddler, and nine-year-old Uncle Tony couldn’t wait to play all sorts of games with her now that she was able to walk and talk properly.

The best bit was that it was a complete surprise for Rose.

Jackie had taken her out for the day to pamper her at a spa, so after the Doctor had ferried Hope over to the mansion for Pete and Tony to look after, he’d rushed back to their little blue house to prepare his surprise.

His lovely bride was looking lovelier than ever these days, in his opinion, but he knew she wasn’t feeling very lovely at all. She was just gone seven months pregnant with their second child, all gorgeous curves and glowing, and bearing no resemblance, whatsoever, to a _flippin’ massive beached whale_, despite her assertions to the contrary. Tonight, he was going to convince her just how lovely and sexy she truly was. Tonight, he was going to show her how much he appreciated everything she did for him, had always done for him. Tonight, he was going to prove to her, once and for all, that she was it for him, that she was the only one whom he could ever imagine trusting with his single human heart, and with... weeell, his… erm… _treasure_.

He had plans. A delicious supper was simmering on the cooker. They would eat by candlelight, and then maybe go for a romantic walk, followed by stargazing in the cool, clear evening. Or if Rose preferred, they could spend a quiet night in front of the fire. As long as she was at his side, he would be happy.

But that was all for later.

First, he intended to have a bit of fun with his precious girl... and some sexy times, if she was amenable. At the very least, he knew he would make her smile, and that… _that_ was his prime objective. Weeell, the sexy times would be brilliant too, of course, but–

Suddenly, he heard her footsteps entering the living room as she came in from the hall.

He placed the long-stemmed rose between his teeth and took a deep breath. Then in one fluid movement, he swung open the study door and leaped with an exuberant flourish into the living room, arms thrown wide.

“WHAT THE BLOODY ‘ELL?”

“Jackie!” he yelped from behind the stem of the rose. “But… but… but…_”_

“Cor, you could’ve given me a bleedin’ ‘eart attack, jumpin’ out at me like that, ya stupid begger!” 

He goggled at his mother-in-law. “But… but, where’s Rose?” 

Jackie ignored his question, recovering admirably quickly (he admitted grudgingly) from her initial shock, and he felt a flush of embarrassment flare across his cheeks and spread over his bare chest, as her eyes roved over his not-quite-naked body. He cringed at the mischievous glint in her eye as she pounced on the opportunity to have a go at him. “And, blimey w’at an eyeful! Ya nearly blinded me with all that pale skin. No end to the torture you put me through, is there?” 

He watched, frozen in horror as Jackie’s eyes skimmed further down his body. Too late, he thought to move his hands from their outstretched position to cover his boxer-brief clad… treasure.

Her eyes widened and after a long few seconds she burst into shrieks of laughter. “’Ere, what the ‘ell’s that you’re wearin’ then?”

He spat the rose from his mouth. “Nothing. Nothing at all. Well, something, obviously, but–”

“Oh my GOD!” She leaned in to have a closer look as he stumbled backward, desperate to escape, smacking into the wall behind him. “Is that Rose’s face on your crotch?”

“Right,” he made the mistake of moving one of his hands to jab a warning finger at Jackie, “you can stop laughing at any time.” He offered up his Oncoming Storm glare, but Jackie wasn’t phased in the slightest. He rather suspected the effect was a bit diminished by his state of undress. 

“It _is_ her face!” she cackled. “Well, now I’ve seen everything!”

“What’s so funny? And what about...” Rose appeared from behind her mum, absently setting down several shopping bags, before taking in the sight before her, “...my face...?” Her voice trailed off, her hand flying to her mouth to stifle an astonished giggle.

“Look! It’s on the front of ‘is bleedin’ pants! Right over ‘is… ‘is…” Jackie gestured wildly in the air, as she scrambled for an appropriate word.

“My treasure,” he blurted.

“Your w’at?”

Oh, his stupid, stupid gob. The Doctor’s eyes flew to Rose’s, begging for some form of rescue… anything. Her mouth opened and closed uselessly, apology in her gaze, and then she shrugged.

“My bloody _treasure_, all right? That’s what the advert said: _Custom Girlfriend Hug-My-Treasure Boxer Briefs_. There she is,” he gestured to the front of the pants, “Rose… hugging my… my…”

“Your treasure!” Jackie gave another howl of laughter. “Blimey, never a dull moment ‘round here. I should drop in more often, yeah?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” He threw his arms in the air, spun around, and legged it back into the study, slamming the door firmly behind him.

As he yanked a T-shirt over his head, he could hear Rose shushing her mum, thanking her for the brilliant spa day, but suggesting in no uncertain terms that it was well past time for her to go. Then came the blessed, tell-tale sound of the front door squeaking open.

“Eh,” he heard Jackie hiss to Rose, as she headed out the door, “see if you can find out from ‘imself where ‘e got those pants?” He could imagine her giving her daughter a conspiratorial nudge with her elbow. “I think I’ll order a pair for Pete. Christmas is just ‘round the corner, yeah, and I’ll wager ‘e’d appreciate knowin’ I’m huggin’ _his_ treasure.”

“Oh–my–God! Mum! T-M-I!” 

“Oh, don’t be such a prude, Rose. And have fun tonight… with that treasure of ‘is. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. See ya tomorrow, sweetheart. Tra-la!”

A few seconds later, the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief when Rose called out to him, “You can come out now. She’s gone.”

He peered cautiously around the edge of the door. “You sure?”

“You’re safe, I promise.” Rose laughed, her beautiful face alight. “Now,” she sauntered (she definitely did _not_ waddle) toward him, wonderfully curvaceous, the pink tip of her tongue flirting with him from the corner of her smile. “Let me see these pants of yours properly, yeah?” She leaned up on her toes, placing a kiss to his lips and cupping him through the thin, slick fabric. He felt himself growing in response to her touch, filling photo-Rose’s arms brilliantly. She stroked him firmly a few times, and he ground out a protest when she stopped and stepped back to thoroughly examine the infamous pants.

“Ya plum.” She chuckled, and he couldn’t help laughing along with her. Then, she closed the distance between them again, and her hand played with the waistband of the pants, teasing his tip as her fingers dipped inside. “This all right?” She pressed her lips together, glancing up into his face from under her lashes.

“Oh, yes!”

“It’s just that photo-Rose here,” she gestured to the picture over his straining groin, “she seems to have her hands full, yeah, and they’re not even really my hands or arms in the picture.”

“No… obviously just your face they used to make–”

She placed a finger over his lips. “I think _my_ hands could _hug your treasure_, much, much better.” (How she made those words sound so filthy he’d never know). “Don’t you agree?”

“Oh, yes! And mine yours too… my hands, your treasure, I mean… weeell...” 

“Shhhhh…” she put an end to his babbling with a firm squeeze. “How about we get you out of these pants, then?”

Much later, they lay together in bed, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Rose shifted onto her side to look at him, love suffusing her features. “Not that I didn’t enjoy them, but why _did_ you get those pants.”

“Honestly?”

She nodded.

“I wanted to make you smile.”

She tucked her head against his shoulder, chuckling softly. “Well, it worked.”

“I _am_ very clever.” He smirked, waggling his brows at her. “But more than that,” he softened his smile to something he hoped was much more sincere, “I wanted to be sure you knew how much you mean to me… Rose Tyler. I mean, while my treasure _is_ very impressive–”

“You won’t get an argument from me.”

“– and I certainly enjoy when you _hug_ it – the truth is _you_ are the one I cherish. To me, you’re the _real_ treasure. You and Hope and this little one, right here.” He stroked the smooth curve of her belly and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. “Happy Anniversary, love.”

“Happy Anniversary, my Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please find source of the photo that started it all right [here!](https://www.yescustom.com/products/custom-girlfriend-face-hug-my-treasure-mens-all-over-print-boxer-briefs)


End file.
